


Confession: Invisible String

by miraculouslulubug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste Knows, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Album: folklore (Taylor Swift), Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Childhood, Childhood Memories, Children, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, I Love You, Identity Reveal, Inspired by Taylor Swift, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Love Confessions, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Knows, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Pictures, Plushies, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Post-Reveal Pre-Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Song: invisible string (Taylor Swift), Stuffed Toys, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculouslulubug/pseuds/miraculouslulubug
Summary: A long forgotten one-time encounter as children leads to reconnecting and a revelation.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 14
Kudos: 148
Collections: January 2021 - Exchange





	Confession: Invisible String

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vee (imperfectlyfine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperfectlyfine/gifts).



> Thank you Bri and Rain who helped beta this! This is the first piece I've written that's full fluff. Hope you enjoy!

At seven years old, Marinette didn't know a lot of things. She didn’t know why all the trees changed in the fall. She didn't know how the bread her Maman and Papa baked every morning rose, but she knew it was because of the ingredients they mixed. She didn't understand why she couldn't eat cookie dough all the time, but she knew not to touch the oven when Maman said to stay away. She knew she wanted to make pretty clothes.

She didn't know what the boy's name was that day at the park. But what did she know? That she wanted to be happy. 

Adrien knew a lot about science for a seven-year-old, but he didn't know why he had to learn at home. He knew how to smile for the camera, but he didn't understand why his father was always designing clothes. He knew his mother loved him, but he didn't know that time ran short for everyone, including her.

He didn't know the name of the girl he met at the park, but he knew he wished he could've been friends with her.

* * *

The small dark-haired girl ran around the grassy area underneath the trees, her pigtails bouncing. The skirt of her pink and white jumper dress fluttered as the soft breeze blew through the Parisian skies. Her pink sneakers were scuffed and her white leggings had been coated in dirt. She checked her pocket to make sure her drawing and stuffed ladybug were safe. She was going to talk to her Maman about it.

"Marinette, be careful!" said her mother as the woman set up a blanket and began taking out food from a basket. "The food's almost ready!" 

"Okay!" Marinette yelled as she ran toward the spot where her mom was.

The girl had been looking forward to the picnic for days! She had been kept inside for days because she had gotten sick after one of the other kids in her class had gotten a cold. She didn't want to miss art class in school, but she had to stay home until she got better. And now she was!

As she ran across the grass and made her way onto the dirt pathway, she didn't see where she was going. "Ow!" she exclaimed. She had landed on something that didn't feel like dirt or grass.

"Are you okay?" she heard a lady say near her. 

Reality sunk in as Marinette took a moment to process what happened. She had bumped into another kid. As the pain on her arms began, she couldn't help but hug her elbows as she got up. "I'm- I'm sorry! I-I di-didn't mean to-to." Tears began falling down her face.

"I'm okay, Mommy. It only hurts a little," said a new voice.

The little girl sniffled as she saw the scene before her. A pretty blonde lady was kissing the face and head of a blond boy. He didn't look at her, but his black shirt, green jacket, and jeans were covered in dirt and grass. He was holding a stuffed cat.

"I'm glad you and the little girl are both fine," said the lady, now looking at Marinette. 

"There you are, sweetie!" Marinette felt her Maman's hands on her shoulders before she saw her. "I'm so sorry about that," apologized the petite woman. "My daughter has a tendency to trip quite often. I hope she apologized."

"She did, but it's alright. Accidents happen and neither of them were hurt severely. My son also has a lot of energy and knows to watch where he's going."

"I'm sorry," said the blond boy. His green eyes looked at Marinette’s blue ones. 

"It's okay," said Marinette as she sniffled. The tears had subsided, but her elbows still hurt.

"How about this, why don't you and your son join my daughter and me for some snacks? We packed a small picnic and I'm sure both kids will feel better with some treats," Sabine offered. 

The blonde woman asked her son. "Would you like to have your snack now?"

"But the bakery? I would like my croissant and macaron, please," the boy asked his mother politely, pointing in the direction of the bakery across the street.

"Maman, that's home. We have those," said Marinette, tapping her mom's hand.

The dark-haired woman chuckled as she explained to the blonde mother. "My husband and I own the pâtisserie and boulangerie. I'm guessing your son likes the chocolate croissants and macarons?"

"He does. It's rare we come out here, but when we do, we always head to Tom and Sabine's after playing."

"That's my Maman and Papa!" exclaimed Marinette proudly. "They bake lots of yummy things!"

"They sure do…"

Both mothers began to talk more and swap stories as Marinette’s mom led the quartet to the snack picnic. While the adults chatted, Marinette and the boy cheerfully ate their snacks.

"My Papa's the bestest baker in the world!'

"My father makes clothes and Mommy helps him."

"Your Papa makes clothes?! I want to make pretty clothes when I'm big," said Marinette.

"My Mommy says my father makes pretty clothes for people."

"That's really cool! And you?"

"Me?"

"What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"I don't know. A scientist? I like what my science tutor teaches me."

"I like art class at school. I get to color and draw pretty things. What's a tutor?"

"Uh... He's one of my teachers at home," explained the blond-haired boy. "You get to go to school?"

"Yes. Not you?"

"No. I don't know why. My father says I can't."

"That's not fun. School's got lots of things!"

As the picnic progressed, Marinette shared stories about school and he shared what it was like to see his mom help make clothes. Soon enough, both sets of mother and child had to part ways. Before doing so, the mothers took a picture of their kids together. Marinette gave the boy her drawing and her ladybug plushie, and the boy in return gave her his cat, both promising to take care of it until they saw each other again.

They wouldn't.

* * *

At 16 years old, Marinette knew a lot of things, but she didn't know everything. She knew the stuff she learned in school. She knew why the trees changed in the fall. Now she knew why the bread rose, but she didn't know how many recipes she had helped create all these years. She knew she wanted to be a designer.

She didn't know that the two blond-haired boys with green eyes she met when she was 13 would turn out to be the same one she met once as a child.

Adrien knew a lot about science, especially physics, but he didn't know if he'd be able to major in it when he began his university education. He knew how to model, but he didn't understand why certain people had to be creepy and use his modeling as an excuse to act up. He knew his mother was dead or missing, but he didn't know what led up to her disappearing from his life.

He didn't know that the two dark-haired, bluebell-eyed girls in his life would be the one he met once when he was little.

Neither knew that it would lead to a confession. 

* * *

With plans to help tutor his friend, Adrien found himself at the Dupain-Chengs' home with Marinette on a rare Saturday he had free. Although he had helped Marinette with physics, it wasn't a lot of homework, so they had a good ten hours of free time. 

Between videogames and movies, the model had a blast. At lunch, the two teens spent some time cooking their food and proceeded to eat. After baking some snacks, they watched a movie while sitting on Marinette’s bed, listening as rain hit the roof.

As the movie ended, he saw the aspiring designer laugh for the first time in ages. "I wish you would smile more often. I miss it," he said out loud before he realized it. 

Over time, he had seen his good friend become quieter and not as engaged with their friends. She rarely hung out with the girls and usually only spoke with him. Now in lycée, they were both on track with the business and social sciences focuses for their baccalauréats. Their schedules were the same and it had allowed him to get to know her better over the last year.

"Oh…" said Marinette, blushing. "I-I hadn't realized." 

She lied, of course. She knew she didn't smile as often, but it's not like she could say why other than, "I'm busy." Between commissions, helping her parents at the bakery, being class representative, dealing with Lila still, learning Chinese at home, being the Guardian and Ladybug, Marinette didn't have time to relax. It still surprised her that she hadn't been akumatized. 

"I miss it. Is everything okay, Marinette? If I'm intruding, I don't mean to," the blond apologized.

"It's… sweet of you, Adrien. And it's not a problem,” the dark-haired teen replied. “You're just looking out for me. To be honest, I just have a lot going on. Some things haven't changed at all, even though we're no longer in collège. You'd think people would grow up, but I guess some are destined to have their nose grow like Pinocchio for the rest of their lives every time something comes out of their mouth…"

"I wish I could do something to help you more. I know that Lila's mouth hasn't made this year any easier than the last two."

"You being here means everything to me," she said quietly, wiping away her tears. "There's only one other person I trust and consider a close friend like you."

While Marinette had gotten more comfortable talking to Adrien, she still loved him. She hadn't ever been able to get over her crush on him. Having him as a friend still stung some days, but his friendship is what she valued most, aside from her friendship with Chat Noir. 

"If there's anything I can do to help you, please let me know."

"I promise."

* * *

More free days meant spending them with Marinette. Movies, lunch, ice skating, or Andre's ice cream usually led to a walk in the park. Whether it was for tutoring or just to talk about the more boring parts of their lives, Adrien was starting to see Marinette open up more. He couldn't help but notice how her eyes lit up when she smiled or laughed.

A few times they had hung out with their old classmates, but things weren't the same. The lies that surrounded them were proven to be false, but had caused a rift between the others and the two teens.

He'd been there when Marinette said she needed her space from them so she could decide what she wanted. He'd been there when she cried afterward. He'd been there when her mom had pulled out her baby photos in an attempt to make her laugh. (She was more embarrassed than anything else, but she did smile again.)

One particular photo caught his eye. 

Little Marinette holding a black cat plushie while hugging a blond-haired boy who held a ladybug plushie.

When he asked, Sabine shared the story of that day — How she and Marinette had met a mom with a boy thanks to the girl's clumsiness. After the picture and a small picnic with them, cats became Marinette’s favorite animal alongside her obsession with ladybugs. Since they never saw the mom and boy again, Marinette soon forgot, but Sabine hadn't thrown away the plush. 

Adrien wanted to see the plush. Sabine would have to look for it. If his eyes were seeing the two kids correctly, he knew that boy. 

* * *

"My Lady?"

"Yes, Chat Noir?"

"I think cats have been my thing since I was a small," commented the superhero as Paris's heroes sat atop the Eiffel Tower. 

"I wouldn't be surprised considering how much you pun about them," she teased him.

He told Ladybug the story he heard earlier and how he suspected that he was the boy (leaving out names and any personal info of course).

"Why not look to see if you have the ladybug plushie?" Ladybug asked.

"I'm not sure where it'd be." 

"Maybe Plagg can help? He can phase through stuff."

"I'll try that! Thanks, Bugaboo."

Ladybug blushed. The story her Kitty had shared sounded way too familiar. Part of her mind was raising flags. She shouldn't go looking for that stuffed black cat, but now two boys were starting to blend together.

* * *

Alongside the photo, Plagg found the ladybug plush in the back of his closet, all jumbled inside a box of childhood things. Adrien had forgotten about the box and that he had helped his mom pack it when he went through his "I'm a big boy" phase before her disappearance.

He found a drawing tied with the plushie. A girl in pigtails wearing a red dress with black polka-dots. A messy _MDC_ scribbled on the corner. 

He planned on bringing both items to the next patrol with Ladybug.

* * *

Her mom found the stuffed cat, but Adrien wasn't going to have another free day for weeks. The nerves were killing her. The more she stared at the photo and at the cat, the more Marinette kept imagining her Kitty. What were the chances her Kitty and her would have similar stories?

Low.

Her brain hurt from trying to imagine one blonde wearing the mask, but it kept nagging at her. She'd need to talk to him soon.

* * *

At their next patrol, she saw the ladybug plushie in his paws and something clicked in her. She began to swing away and Chat Noir trailed behind her. 

"Ladybug? What's wrong?"

"No-Nothing, Kitty Cat."

"LB, is it the plushie? I'll put it away—"

"Just follow me… Please."

"I'd follow you _fur_ ever."

Chat was confused when they landed on Marinette’s balcony a while later. "What are we doing here?"

"Come inside."

"My Lady, I'm not sure—"

"Marinette isn't in her room right now. She gave me permission to stop by and get something."

"Okay." The blond was a bit nervous. Where could his friend be if she wasn't sleeping in her room?

Both heroes quickly stepped inside. Chat sat on the chaise as Ladybug turned on the fairy lights and went to Marinette's desk to pick something up.

A black cat.

"Chat?"

"Yes, My Lady?"

"That story you told me last time we spoke… was this the photo?" The superheroine showed him the photo in her hand.

How did she—

Only Marinette knew about that specific photo.

That meant—

He pulled out the drawing.

He heard Ladybug inhale sharply. Did she recognize the drawing or handwriting?

"Meet me at the park on your next free day," she said. She didn't hear a verbal confirmation, but his facial response was enough.

"What?" 

"Meet me at the park next time you have a day off. No mask. Right now it's late, we have class tomorrow and-and we need sleep."

"Why can't we discuss this tomorrow at school then, Ma—"

She interrupted him. "I need time to-to process all of this. Please, Kitty." She bit her lip.

"If it's what you want, Bugaboo."

She kissed his cheek goodnight before he left.

* * *

Thanks to the money she had saved up, she was able to buy extra fabric. She was nervous about meeting him again. They hadn't really spoken outside of patrols and classes. Today the walls came down. After talking with her mom, Marinette put together a small picnic basket of the same foods from that one day. She hoped her hunch had been right. 

She set the basket and blanket down in one of the more secluded areas of the park so they could talk more privately. Her hands stayed in the pockets of the jumper dress she wore, an exact replica of the one from all those years ago. The cat plushie stuck out of one of the pockets. She wasn’t one to wear make-up, but she did put on some lip gloss today. 

The designer wandered around the park and hadn't noticed she bumped into someone until she was trying to stop herself from—

Falling? Who was holding her?

"Ow!" 

A chill came over both teens as they remembered the incident from nine years before.

"Mari! I'm sorry. I didn't want to be late and— Wow… You-You look really cute…"

"Adrien?!" Marinette’s eyes shot open. Just her luck. She fell for Adrien and now she tripped for him. "Th-Thanks."

His face was full of concern. "Are you hurt?"

"J-Just my ankle," she stuttered, trying not to cry from the pain. "I'll be fine. I don't want today to be ruined."

"We need to wrap that ankle."

"I'll do it after. I have a surprise first. It can't wait."

"Marinette—"

She batted her eyes at him. "Please?"

He caved. Because she couldn't walk much on her feet, Adrien carried her over to where she had set up the blanket.

"What's all this?" the model asked.

Once seated on the blanket, the aspiring designer pulled out the different snacks. "I-It took me a while to put both sides of you together. I never realized that a black cat and a ladybug would be the reason I found you. I also didn't expect them to be the reason why I fell for you twice."

"Twice? Wait, Mar, do you mean—?"

"It's always been you," she confessed. "The day we met and you gave me your umbrella… And now because of this." She pulled the stuffed cat out from her pocket. "I've always appreciated my partner and friend. Both with and without the mask, you were there for me when I needed support the most. You were there through everything. Knowing that the two most important people to me are the same person…" Her bluebell eyes looked into his green ones as she blushed. "I love you, Adrien."

He rested his forehead atop of hers. "I love you too, Marinette."

Marinette gently booped Adrien’s nose with hers. 

"My Lady, may I…?"

She gave a small nod and her eyes fluttered closed.

While Marinette smelled Adrien’s iconic cologne, Adrien tasted strawberries and smelled the bakery. As they kissed, the butterflies in the superheroes' stomachs melted. Although short, their (third) first kiss was the one they would remember.

* * *

At 16 years old, Marinette and Adrien knew they had to save Paris and defeat Hawk Moth. 

They didn't know what the future was going to hold, but they knew their lives had changed because of two ladybugs and black cats. 


End file.
